


Beautiful in Red

by way1203



Series: The Polite Purgers [2]
Category: The Purge (2013)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way1203/pseuds/way1203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Purge of 2020, the Polite Stranger and his sweetheart celebrate after a night of cleansing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful in Red

_Purge 2020_

"You're beautiful in red."

He gave me a toothy grin. I stood in our bedroom, my nightgown drenched in blood. My brown hair was sticky as well and I desperately needed a shower. He wore a black suit and tie for this year's Purge. His white undershirt and blonde hair were stained with blood. Our masks were discarded on the dresser. It was six in the morning and we'd completed another successful purge night.

Between the two of us, we killed seven people. He'd chosen to use a pistol to kill our targets. I followed behind and decapitated them with an axe. We'd discussed our ways of murder earlier in the week. I decided I needed the most cleansing. I was angry with people who had taken advantage of my kindness. I needed to release my anger. He agreed and spent the days leading up to the Purge searching for the best axe for me to use. He surprised me with a glorious axe, lightweight yet blunt, with a big red bow on the handle. _The finest axe for my finest girl_ , he'd said.

"Thank you for another wonderful night," I kissed him.

"You were so full of hatred. Seeing you so angry and vengeful," his breathing sped up. "The way you swung the axe I bought you, watching you cleanse yourself!" He moaned. "God!"

The way the Purge turned him on always ceased to amaze me. It seemed that the more blood I spilt, the more aroused he became. He loved watching me cleanse myself.

I squealed when he pulled my waist against his hips. I could feel his arousal. "I'm covered in blood. We need to shower, babes."

"But kitten, what if I don't want to shower?"

I caught the hint of mischief in his blues.

He crashed his lips against mine. We fell back onto the bed. Our bedding was white and I knew as soon as my back touched the bed, that it would need to be replaced. We moved within our kiss, until my head rested on a pillow at the head of our bed. He broke the kiss. I went to take off my nightgown.

"No." He stopped me. "As I said, you're beautiful in red."

"You dirty boy."

One hand pushed my gown up around my hips and his other unzipped his pants. I could see his arousal under his boxer briefs."I need to feel your insides."

"Now, now, that's not very gentlemanly of you." I warned. "I certainly won't stand for that kind of talk."

He took my hand and kissed it. "You're right. I apologize, my love. I was being much too forward. If you forgive me, I would love to take advantage of your beauty tonight."

"How so? Tell me, show me."

"By caressing your breasts," his right hand covered my left breast. He squeezed it. I noticed the blood from my gown on his hand when he moved to my right breast. This time he pinched my nipple. He pressed his lips below my ear. "By kissing your neck."

I moaned, wanting him more and more with each touch.

"Stroking your soaking...wet...cunt" His hands moved between my legs, his long fingers playing beneath my underwear.

I gasped his name.

"Jesus, I love the way that sounds." He cast his eyes downward. "Please take off your panties, kitten. I need you now."

I leaned for the nightstand.

"No, again, kitten. If we procreate tonight, it's the will of God. A Purge baby, how much purer could we get?"

I smiled. Having a child with him would be amazing. We would be the most perfect family in the neighborhood. I bit my lip. My fingers slipped under the elastic of my underwear. The need to tease him made me stop. He looked at me with a smile.

"Take them off, kitten. Don't make me ask again. I might not be as nice about it the third time. As I said before, I want you. Don't make me restrain you again."

His venomous tone, his hungry eyes, I loved this side of him. He even threatened to replay a certain heated night a month ago. I thought back to that night. We both wanted sex. I decided to tease him for much longer than I usually did, just to see what he'd do. He called me a 'bad girl', tied my hands together, fucked me hard and fast, pulled my hair, spanked me, punished me for being a naughty girl. We made so much noise that the nosy neighbors next door (as of tonight God rest their souls) grew concerned and called the police. I guess we left a window open. We answered the door in our robes, with perfect smiles, explaining to the cops that everything was quite alright. We were just a soon-to-be -wedded couple making good use of our bedroom. There was nothing wrong with that, was it? The officers found nothing wrong with a good looking couple having fun. We didn't even get a warning.

I lowered my eyelids, "We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"No," he shook his head. "We wouldn't."

I slowly slid my panties down. He licked his lips. Leaning forward, he placed his hands on either side of my head.

"Good girl." He entered me quickly. "Good girl!"

"Fucking Christ!" I swore.

"Tsk, tsk, such a dirty mouth. Do you kiss your mother with it?"

"Not since she left the country." I shook my head. "You know she disagrees with the Purge."

"Then who do you kiss with that filthy mouth?"

"My fiancé."

"Well, he must be a filthy, filthy man."

I giggled.

A bang of his perfectly parted hair fell into his eyes. His dimples showed when he gave me another grin. We kissed. He roughly bit my bottom lip. Blood dripped inside our mouths as our tongues slid against one another's. His pace grew faster and more eager. I wrapped my legs around his hips. His right hand reached between us and rubbed me gently. He was as polite in bed as he was out. Always the gentleman.

"Darling!" I cried.

I felt myself getting closer to coming. My head rolled to my shoulder. He grabbed my chin with his left hand, forcing me to look at him.

"Ladies first, kitten." He glanced at me through his hair.

The bed rocked beneath us. He braced himself on the headboard. A scarlet stain grew on our white comforter from our actions. I screamed. His rubbing was faster and his hips pounded deeper. I whimpered. My walls tightened.

"Come for me, kitten."

He didn't have to ask twice. As if by his command, my body clenched around his member. I threw my head back shouting his name so loudly, I could almost hear it echo through our large house. His pace slowed and his actions grew more precise. He closed his eyes. A groan left his mouth. His seed spilled inside me. I came down from my high and watched him enjoy his. When he finished, he pulled out of me. He laid down next to me. We were cleansed, we were sweaty, we were covered in blood, and we were satisfied.

"Thank you, kitten," he placed his hand between my legs. "Tonight was perfect."

I looked at him with a smile. "Which part, the sex?"

"That, and the Purge. You're amazing."

"Well, thank you for the axe and sex as well."

He gave me another kiss, then grabbed the remote from his nightstand. "It's almost the end of Purge night. Want to see how many swine were released tonight?"

"Of course."

I cuddled against him and he turned the television on just in time for us to see a man in Scranton get shot five times. We laughed. Everything looked so glorious on the 62 inch, HD, plasma screen.

He kissed my forehead, "I love you, kitten."

"I love you, too, darling."


End file.
